


Solidarity

by Nathamuel



Series: In which Aramis is a werewolf [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves were by nature social creatures. Werewolves shared this nature with their canine counterparts and Aramis was no exception to this rule. He missed his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

Wolves were by nature social creatures. Werewolves shared this nature with their canine counterparts and Aramis was no exception to this rule. His human side was quite content with going off alone but the wolfish part of him liked to stay close to its pack. On the full moon this disparity was lessened when the wolf was stronger, demanding its turn for once after a month of being quiet.

Right now, Aramis felt content enough lying in his quarters on his bed as a wolf and sleep the night away. Maybe later he would take a stroll through the city. Usually, he was embarrassed the next day when he had hunted a chicken and had to leave some money for the owner behind when he killed what didn't belong to him. There was no dignity in it but needs must, as Porthos liked to say, and the wolf only wanted to hunt, something that was hard to deny when the full moon was at its most powerful. There was only so much he could do against his nature.

His insides twisted at the thought of Porthos. 

Aramis huffed in displeasure and stretched out his hind legs. Right now he didn't only want to sleep. He missed his pack, social nature demanding their presence, and he let out an unhappy whine. His childhood had consisted of sleeping pressed together with his family pack but here in Paris he was alone. In his old familial pack almost everyone had been a werewolf or the relative of one.

But pride kept him from searching his comrades out and simply telling them of this need. Damn it. He wanted them to be here with him, but there was no way he could simply ask them without having to explain his nature to them. He would only look needy. That was why he liked to search out a mistress. Those nights he didn't have to sleep alone but he had an inkling that he couldn't come to them as a wolf. 

No. That would indeed be a bad idea.

Aramis gave a wolfish snort and curled into himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

His ears picked up the sounds of multiple booted feet approaching his door and he sniffed the air (force of habit). What did his comrades want?  
Sheer force of will kept Aramis on the bed instead of going to the door with his tail wagging like a fucking dog. He kept his back to the door.  
There was no knock before the door opened and two pairs of feet stepped inside before it was closed again. 

When Aramis gave no indication of having heard them, except for the traitorous twitch of his ears and tail, they paused but soon afterwards Porthos' broad palm stroked over the line of his spine. Unconsciously, Aramis leaned into the touch, uncurling his body slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked softly. Aramis' ear swiveled towards him in none-answer. Then the bed dipped when Porthos sat down soon after.

"Come on, Aramis. I know you better than this." Porthos coaxed him. "Athos thinks you want us to leave." he added when Aramis made no move to respond in any way. Aramis wanted to roll his eyes at their leader. 

In contrast to Porthos who always seemed to pet him, never mind if he was wolf or man, Athos was the one always reluctant to touch him.

Porthos laid down on the bed, curling along the length of his back. Warmth spread in Aramis chest at the gesture when he cuddled close to him and stroked his fur and he twisted around from his position to lick Porthos' face happily, making him laugh and duck his head away.

When he looked up Athos still stood beside the bed with so unsure an expression on his face it tore at Aramis' heart. Aramis couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Athos look like this. When Athos hesitated, Aramis caught his wrist carefully in his snout. The man's pulse was beating under Aramis' teeth but it didn't even occur to him to bite down.

Their eyes met and Aramis whined softly.

"Come on Athos. You too." Porthos said and Aramis was happy to note that Athos, while still tense, didn't resist when Aramis gave a little tug. His knee met the side of the bed and he half fell, half climbed on top, joining them in their little pile. Aramis could see that he looked at a loss as to where to put himself, how to touch, so Aramis arranged him (making Porthos snort softly in reaction) until he sat against the headboard of the bed with Aramis upper body and head resting on his lap and belly and Porthos lying on one side of him.

Athos hesitated again and it was only after Aramis deliberately rolled his eyes at him that he smiled and scratched behind Aramis' ears.

Finally content, Aramis barely noticed it when he dozed off. He only knew that it felt right to have his pack lying so close to him

 

Dawn brought to Aramis the itch to change back and he carefully extracted himself from the pile of his sleeping friends, paws making no sounds on the floor as he moved behind the screen that gave him a little privacy. After all this time the change was merely uncomfortable, not painful. His body had grown accustomed and Aramis knew that it sounded worse than it felt. 

Naked and upright he stepped back towards the bed. Athos' eyes were open and he stared when Aramis climbed back into their midst. Coming to Paris had taught Aramis modesty that he hadn't known before. 

Athos didn't move, their gazes locked together and Aramis was staring boldly at him when he placed a steadying hand on his thigh and laid back down between his legs and rested his head back on Athos' belly. His muscles contracted under Aramis' cheek but he didn't push him away so Aramis closed his eyes, determined to doze a little more. A moment later Athos' hand was back in his hair. Aramis smiled, sure that Athos could see the happiness on his face.

Porthos' hand stilled a moment when he reached for Aramis, coming into contact with his naked flank, but then he stroked down and Aramis sighed in approval.  
His own fingers inched up over Athos' thigh until he came to his shirt, sliding a hand under the edge until he came upon bare skin, hearing a low exhale above him.

Under his chest he could feel Athos hardening and the man squirmed awkwardly until Aramis pressed down and deliberately rubbed himself over the forming bulge.  
At his side, Porthos pressed his hardness against his sides and Aramis hid his grin against Athos' stomach. He felt giddy inside. 

When he looked up the way Athos looked at his mouth made Aramis almost fall upward, pushing up on his hands to catch Athos' mouth in a deep kiss. Athos keened, hands scrabbling almost desperately along Aramis' back, making him buck into the body in front of him. 

"Easy." Porthos whispered, hands sliding soothingly along their bodies, gentling Athos' desperation and rising up behind Aramis to press his chest along his back. Aramis shuddered in delight, licking into Athos' mouth and making him whine. His palm slit down Athos' still clothed chest and he pressed down against the bulge in the front of his pants. 

Behind him, Porthos kissed his neck and wrapped his arm around him to touch his chest, making him moan when his fingernails scratched lightly over a nipple. Athos' exhaled harshly against his lips at the noise and Aramis held on tightly to him.

Aramis turned his head to kiss Porthos, giving Athos the chance to catch his breath, but instead he felt the man's teeth at his throat. Porthos' hands touched them both reverently and Aramis felt their hands meet on his belly, stilling when they came to lie on top of each other and he rocked his hips into Athos to convey his approval. 

Without turning his face from Porthos or breaking their kiss, Aramis set to work on removing Athos' clothes, felt Athos do the same to Porthos behind him until they were naked at last, hot skin pressed together and leaving not an inch separating them.

"What are we doing?" Athos whispered at one point, voice almost lost in the noises they emitted, at the moan Aramis let out when Porthos' big hand wrapped around his cock. 

"We're doing what we should have done a long time ago." Porthos answered for him when Aramis could only pant open-mouthed against Athos' chest, pressing the man back against the bedding with his weight. His legs were still spread around him and Aramis wondered if he was feeling comfortable being opened like this, but soon afterwards the thought was chased away again when Athos' hand joined Porthos' on his cock. 

Porthos' hardness pressed against the small of his back, leaving a wet smear on his skin before he angled his hips down to slip his cock in between Aramis' legs. On instinct, Aramis pressed them together to create a place for him to thrust into. Somewhere he had some oil, but the wolf in him whimpered at the thought of having to disconnect from them. He bit at Athos' mouth more roughly than he had intended and felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. 

Athos hissed and Aramis licked over the wound in apology. "Sorry. I'm sorry." he mumbled, but it was so low he wasn't sure if he had been heard. Athos' erection was beside his own and he reached down while Porthos thrusted between his thighs. Feeling impatient, he loosened their grip on him until he could wrap his hand and Porthos' around Athos' cock, making him emit a low moan and grab at Aramis' waist with both hands as he bucked upwards into their shared grip. 

When both his comrades bit his neck at the same time, one left one right, Aramis' came with what could almost be called a howl, spurting over their hands and Athos' belly as he was _marked_ by them. Porthos pressed against him from behind, leaving wetness on the inside of his legs and soon afterwards Athos' semen joined Aramis' on his belly. 

It took all of Aramis' willpower not to collapse then and there and he was glad for Porthos who caught him around the waist and eased him on his side on the bed. He tugged at Athos who rolled into him, bellies pressing together and Aramis thought that they would, no doubt, wake up sticking together from their shared come. Porthos laid down behind him and threw an arm around them both, the other pillowing Aramis' head.

"Thank you." Aramis said sincerely, smiling at Porthos and kissing him gently, before he turned to Athos to repeat the gesture.


End file.
